Still a Prat
by merler27
Summary: It's been two months since the Halloween parade. Two months since Mrs. Sampson's decree that Angus and Even are forced to work together for the rest of the year. Both Boys are young and strong willed but Maybe these fate like events will bring them together when it really matters.
**Still a Prat**

Even could see out of his peripheral vision that Angus was staring at him. He did his best to ignore it, but according to his brand new blue watch, he had received from his grandfather for his birthday, Angus had been staring at him for nearly ten minutes. He knew the advice most adults gave was deceiving. Ignore it and it will go away was the worst lesson you could possibly get into a young child's mind. From Even's experience it was better to outright confront the problem. He placed his number two pencil carefully in the center of his math worksheet and laboriously turned to face his partner.

" All right you have my attention for, he glanced at his watch again, the next two minutes." He smiled politely and folded his hands neatly in lap, making sure he was making full eye contact. He figured if he was going to waste the next two minutes giving his valuable attention to Angus he might as well do it properly.

"I don't like you." Angus stated bluntly. Even sighed they had this same conversation yesterday. "Is that all? sire" Even spat unable to hide his irritation. Angus smiled, for now, he said at last turning to face his own worksheet again. "Great," Even mumbled once again facing the front of the room. He knew he had lost that round. He had been trying to remain calm but had finally snapped.

Even couldn't concentrate on math. Why couldn't Angus just leave him alone. He had had it out for Even ever since he had interfered with the tormenting of Angus's favorite nerd. It had come to physical violence between the two during the Halloween parade. He thought that the teacher was crazy for forcing them to be together. Even was so stuck in these thoughts he hadn't heard the bell releasing the students to go to lunch.

He didn't hear them come in, didn't have time to move before a set of mean sweaty hands pushed him roughly to the ground. He didn't have to see his attackers to know who they were. This was definitely not his day. He had been so focused on Angus that he forgoten that there was a much greater threat at large. Cedric had been gone for the past two weeks, vacationing in Italy, with his rich grandfather according to the rumors, rampaging through the students.

Even knew that the story was less glamorous. He knew that Cedric's father had recently died and the trip was to attend his funeral. He also knew Cedric hadn't seen his father in four years. Unfortunately, this knowledge would hurt him more than it would help him. Cedric's mother and his were friends and the two ladies would often speculate why the boys couldn't get along.

I missed you too Cedric. He felt a knee dig into his side accompanied by a high shrill laugh. He knew Cedric to be a great brute, but even he hadn't hit puberty quite yet. So that laugh could only be made by a girl. Since when did Cedric have girls in his gang. He tried to turn around but was stopped by yet another piercing kick to his ribs. With the little mental capacity, he had to focus on something besides the sharp pain in his sides, he decided it would simply be best to protect as much of his scrawny body as he could. He closed his eyes curled into a fetal position and waited for the inevitable.

"Hey! what do you're doing?" it was Angus. Honestly could his day get any better. Just helping this nerd remember his place. Cedric replied aiming another kick to Even's body. He winced in pain. "Maybe someone needs to remind you of yours." Angus replied, before kneeing Cedric in the crouch. Before giving him time to recover Angus had punched him as hard as he could. "The only one allowed to put Even in place is me." He growled. Before tackling Cedric to the ground. The boys were still wrestling when the teacher walked in.

Mrs. Sampson wasn't like most teachers, walking into the room she simply walked around the two boys squabbling on the floor and stepped carefully over Even who was still lying on the floor either unable or unwilling to move. She then sat in her desk chair quietly and waited. She didn't have to wait long one of the girl's with Cedric, Morgan, ran to Angus's side hysterically trying to pry him off of Cedric. Eventually with the help of Marissa the two boys were separated. Angus then ran to Even and began to help him sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Even nodded holding a hand tight against his ribs. Relieved that even was at least sitting up Mrs. Sampson got from up from her chair, and said "well I'm sure you all have a wonderful story to tell, so I'm going to give you all of you the chance to tell it. Three pages on my desk by Monday worth 10% of your grade cataloging the events of this afternoon. Be creative I will be reading them to the entire class. "

She then walked over to Even. Can you Stand up she asked, I think so Even replied, she held out her arm, Angus came to help her. Between the two of them they were able to get Even to Mrs. Sampson's desk chair. I'm going to call your mother, she told him gently he just nodded and put his head down on the desk.

They waited for twenty minutes before Even's mother arrived. They then decided that the easiest way to get him to the car would be to just wheel the chair out. Getting him into the car was a little harder. But manageable between the three of them. I think his ribs are bruised Mrs. Sampson explained. I'm not sure though, you might want to get him fully examined. Even's mother looked at her son sadly through the car window. "This hasn't been his first rodeo she explained this is third school this year. I was hoping it would be better here." I have an old friend who teaches second grade, and I was hoping he could help keep an eye on him. Anyway thank you for your help. She got in the car. Before they drove away Angus could have sworn he saw Even sit up slightly and mouth the words thank you. He nodded and wave. Walking back with Mrs. Sampson he could help but think about Even. Three schools in one year, though had to be rough. He was curious to know what had happened? Sure the kid was scrawny and fragile looking. But Angus also knew he was sassy and smart, and willing to fight for his well-being. He had never seen Even shut down as he had today. Angus also made the very important discovery that he would defiantly try to be nicer to the kid, he obviously needed a friend.

As Even lay in the back seat of the car on his way to the Dr.'s office he couldn't quite believe how Angus's had turned from tormentor to defender, maybe in his own clotpolish way he did care but didn't know how to communicate that. He didn't think Mrs. Sampson's writing assignment applied to him, but he was going to write one anyway by the time he reached the receptionist's waiting area he had come up with the perfect title, My Prat in Shining Armor.


End file.
